


Day Living, Night Surviving

by monkeykiddo1



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1





	Day Living, Night Surviving

Ghost white energy illuminated the dark streets. Low growls echoed the empty streets. Shadows danced away from the dark walls, creating an unearthly feel. And Jack honestly wondered how no one heard the fight going on. At least he would if it wasn't for the snarling black hound inches from his face. Blocking his flow of air, the dogs reeked of garbage and sulfur, Jack slammed his foot into the hound's stomach. It flew backwards far enough for Jack to jump back up.

"Oy. Jack, doing alright down there?" The strained voice came from the rooftops.

Jack dodged the dog's second attack. "Other than the ravenous beast trying to rip my throat out, I'm having a wonderful night."

The voice laughed as something thudded into the trash can in the alleyway. "Oh that's wonderful. Perhaps you would like to dance with these flying horses for me? They have a terrible reputation of stepping on one's foot and I had enough pain for one night."

White light gathered from Jack's hand, allowing him to fire thin, sharp icicles straight at the hound. It exploded into a shower of dust. "I would gladly help you Hic, just give me a few seconds to join you."

Jack ran towards the apartment building, leaping straight up as he reached the sidewalk. His hand gripped the lip of the three-story building and he neatly flipped himself onto the roof. A group of black forms sat in the middle of the roof, illuminated by the moon barely hidden by clouds.

Jack cupped his hands together. "Watch out Hic." A snow flurry busted from his hand toward the group. Those closest toward the back froze over completely, allowing the blast of fire to finally kill them.

"Thanks Jack." Hiccup slashed out with his claws, green eyes scanning the darkness around them. They positioned themselves back-to-back, stabbing out at anything that came too close.

"Where's Merida and Punzie?"

They ducked an attack as Hiccup answered. "Ran off to find a better vantage point. That was before the herd got here."

Black, leathery wings covered Jack as a blast shook the roof. They peeked their heads out, Jack smiling at the mass of falling dust. "I think they found it."

"What gave it away?"

Both boys circled around to kill off the remaining few attackers, with arrows helping out every now and again. Hiccup sighed with relief when the last one finally died. "I'm so done with this. We really need to find the guy creating him."

"I know." Jack leaned against the door leading inside the building. "But unless you know of a way to open portals we're stuck waiting for him to show up again."

Both him and Hiccup jump as 'Frosty the Snowman' randomly started playing. Jack growled, sliding his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Seriously, when are you going to stop putting that song as my ringtone."

A muffled laughed escaped the receiver. "When it stops being funny." Jack heard a distinct click of metal against ground. "Anyway, Rapunzel and I can't see any more of them creatures around. We're heading back to the safe house."

"We'll follow you guys in a bit. No more than a half-an-hour at most." A quiet gasp caused Jack to chuckle. "Tell Punzie no injuries, just tired."

"Then ya better be back on the dot. Ya know how she worries."

"Will do."

Hiccup leaned on his hand as Jack ended the call. "I have to agree with Merida though. It is kinda funny…Frosty." He ducked the blast of snow.

"Stop calling me that. I'm ten times cooler than that snowman."

"Literally."

Jack scowled at the laughing boy, sharp teeth showing. He waited for him to calm down. "Can we go now? I'm getting hungry."

"Hope you don't mind dried fish." Hiccup stood up and stretched his wings. "Merida and Rapunzel hadn't been able to make it to a pawn shop to trade yet."

"It could be leather for all I care, so long as it stops my stomach from growling at me."

Hiccup waited for Jack to jump to the next building before following him in the air.


End file.
